


Surpriiiiise

by Foxleggs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on the Thor: Ragnarok trailer, Bottom Thor, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxleggs/pseuds/Foxleggs
Summary: Set during Thor: Ragnarok whilst Thor and Loki are 'guests' of the Grandmaster.After a particularly impressive victory, Thor returns to his chambers to find that the Grandmaster has left him a reward: Loki chained to his bed.





	Surpriiiiise

Had it not been for his worries about Hela, Thor would have loved his time as a gladiator.  


It felt good to be fighting like this again. Over the last few years all his fights had been desperate ones in which the fate of Midgard - if not all the realms - was held in the balance. Fighting just for the sake of fighting was a welcome relief. And of course, he was not fighting Loki.  


Loki had merely watched. Thor had seen him on the balcony with the Grandmaster on that ludicrously long sofa. They had begun in the middle, Loki practically in the Grandmaster’s lap (early on, Thor had taken a serious blow to the head due to his stopping to check that it was only practically). The Grandmaster’s eyes had not left his brother until Thor had made them. As the days went by and Thor won more and more matches, the Grandmaster’s attentions had turned to him. He and Loki moved further and further away from each other until they were each perched on one end of the sofa, each of them staring at Thor.  


During his last match, Thor had been knocked to the ground. The crowd had gone deathly silent to the point that he could hear his opponent’s approach as he lay on his back gathering his wits. They were sufficiently gathered that, by the time the creature reached him, Thor was ready to spring up and bring the fight to its conclusion.  


As Thor basked in the cheers of the audience he saw something that gave him pause: Loki, out of his seat and on his feet, gripping onto the balcony rail so hard that his knuckles were white. The worry in his brother’s face was visible even at this distance. A quick glance behind Loki told Thor that he was not the only one who had noticed. What the Grandmaster made of the scene, Thor had no idea.  


His first night here had been spent in a grimy cell. With each day of victory Thor’s lodgings had become more and more lavish. Tonight – after being stripped of his weapons and most of his armour - he found himself being dragged along yet another new corridor to yet another new room. The doors opened automatically once he was close enough; they slammed shut a second after the guards had thrown him inside.  


Thor took stock of his new quarters. There was a bar that he was certainly going to make use of; a sofa almost as ridiculous as the one on the balcony; an enormous bed and…  


“Surpriiiiiiise.”  


Loki. Chained. To a post on Thor’s bed.  


Thor’s hand instinctively went to his belt. He grasped nothing, of course; Mjolnir’s loss was so recent that it still stung whenever he remembered. He saw Loki’s eyes follow the movement. His brother smirked.  


“Really, Thor? You think this is an attack? Am I supposed to have chained myself up for the element of surprise? Still, it is good to see you, brother,” He made a point of looking over Thor’s naked torso. “I had felt so terribly underdressed until you arrived.”  


Loki certainly was underdressed by his standards. He was barefoot, wearing a light, sleeveless tunic and short leggings which came down to just below his knees. The whole ensemble was light blue in colour save for the gold belt at his waist. Loki was one for darker greens, blacks and silvers and for having almost every inch of his flesh covered; he had obviously not dressed himself.  


Thor had not seen this much of his brother’s flesh in years. He found himself wanting to remove Loki’s chains just for a better view of his bare arms. He approached his brother with caution.  


“What is the meaning of this Loki?”  


“He placed me here, our charming host. I’m supposed to congratulate you on your latest victory; it really was quite a show.”  


Thor gave the chains around Loki’s chest an experimental tug. It appeared that there was nothing keeping them fastened. It dawned on Thor that they could have been placed there by Loki himself for the sake of appearances.  


“These do not look secure, Loki, why have you not escaped?”  


“It’s Seiðr, Thor. One need only wrap them around their captive and they hold until someone else removes them. I imagine it’s for ease of access.”  


Instead of bothering to ask that last sentence meant, Thor peeled the first chain from Loki’s body. The second chain – the one securing Loki to the bedpost – he left attached. Loki rolled his eyes but made no complaint.  


As his brother stretched, Thor returned to questioning him.  


“Why would the Grandmaster send you to me? And why would he go to the lengths of chaining you to my bed?”  


Loki made that face, the one that Thor had hated above all others since their adolescence: the face Loki made when Thor could not fathom something that was obvious to him. That face had been the bane of Thor’s existence back then. It had often resulted in Thor throwing his desk across the room; the boys’ poor tutor only narrowly managing to leap out of the way.  


“You really cannot figure out what he means for you to do to me?”  


Thor waited for Loki to explain. He did not, meaning it was so obvious that Loki would only be demeaning himself if he explained it to his idiot brother.  


They stared each other out. Frustrated and exhausted, it was Thor who broke first. He let out a long sigh to ensure that Loki was aware of his annoyance.  


“No, Loki, I cannot figure it out; what does he expect me to do to you?”  


Loki’s smile was almost enough to send a shiver down his spine. His little brother held his eye unflinchingly as he spoke.  


“Fuck me, Thor.” There was a pause during which Thor could swear his heart stopped. “He expects you to fuck me.”  


Thor shifted. He needed to move, to do something but he had no idea what. Two questions came screaming to the front of his mind. He asked the less fraught one first.  


“He does not know that we are brothers?”  


Loki shrugged. “I certainly haven’t told him. I assume he doesn’t know but I would not put anything past him.”  


Thor felt sick. There was no doubt in his mind now that he was going to kill the Grandmaster. How much time and pleasure he would take in doing so depended on the answer to his next question.  


“Has he done this before?” He could see that Loki did not grasp his meaning. He took a step towards his brother that made him draw back, pressing himself against the bedpost. “Has he… given you to other gladiators?”  


The confusion on Loki’s face gave way to a grin. He chuckled. “Oh, Thor, you are a jealous creature, aren’t you?”  


Thor came even closer. “Answer the question!”  


“No, you’re his champion, Thor, no one else is getting this special treatment. Did you not enjoy the woman he sent yesterday?”  


It took Thor a second to remember. There had indeed been a woman in his chambers last night. She had been sitting in a chair by the bed and remained silent when Thor entered. He had assumed she was a healer of some kind and dropped onto the bed for her to examine him. He had fallen asleep within moments and not questioned it when she was no longer there in the morning. It had not occurred to him that she had been intended as a reward.  


“Why, brother, I believe you are blushing.”  


Thor looked up to see Loki’s eyes almost sparkling with mirth. He shoved him.  


“Shut up! I never…”  


Somehow, Loki’s grin doubled in size. “Oh well, that must be why he sent me: he took that to mean that you do not like women.”  


Thor’s head was swirling with trying to take all of this in and his stomach was twisting with his disgust at the Grandmaster. It was all too much for him. He crossed the room to fetch himself a drink. As he did so, he could feel Loki’s eyes upon his heavily marred back.  


“That looks sore, brother, are all these fun games taking their toll?”  


He ignored Loki calling to him. In truth, though Thor had always won so far, he had never done so without taking some damage. He ached all over but had no intention of letting Loki see that. He grabbed the biggest bottle from the bar and took a seat on the sofa. The sofa was facing the bed. It occurred to Thor then there was likely a reason for that. He took a long drink; he needed to get out of this place.  


That was a point.  


“Loki, have you given any thought to how we might escape?”  


“Altogether? Or just from this current predicament? If you mean the latter, I’m sure we can just wait it out.”  


“Loki…”  


Loki shrugged. “If I had found a way out I would have taken it by now.” At Thor’s glare he added, “I would have come back for you, of course.”  


“Of course.”  


“So, in the absence of any better ideas, the only thing is for you to win enough matches that he releases you.”  


Thor got to his feet. “How many would I have to win?”  


Loki shrugged again. “I have no idea. By all accounts it varies wildly: some have fought a hundred times; others impressed him so much that he set them free after a single fight.”  


Thor had been pacing, he stopped in his tracks. “What could possibly have been so impressive? I’ve been here for days!”  


There was a beat, then Loki burst out laughing. He continued as Thor crossed the room and threw himself onto the bed. By the time he finished, Thor had removed his boots and settled back against the headboard.  


Loki wiped his eyes as he turned to face his brother. “Some things never change at least.”  


Thor took another long drink so he would have an excuse not to look at him.  


Loki gestured towards the bed. “Might I sit?”  


Thor shrugged. “Does it even stretch that far?”  


The chain stretched taught as Loki took a seat next to Thor. “I think the idea is for me to remain chained the whole time. That way, I cannot attempt to escape once I’ve worn you out.”  


It was lucky that Thor had not been drinking when he heard that as he would, no doubt, have spat it across the room. He shoved the bottle into his brother’s hands in the hope that it would stop him talking. It did, but not for long.  


“What do you suppose she’s doing in Asgard? To Asgard?”  


Thor held his hand out for the bottle. Loki made him wait as he took another drink before handing it over.  


“I would rather not think of it. We should be focusing on getting out of here.”  


As Loki took the bottle back, Thor caught sight of the marks on Loki’s arms: threes lines of diamond-shaped indentations from the chains. They looked sore. He reached out and rubbed his thumb over one of the marks. Loki flinched.  


“Did the chains hurt?”  


“Well, they’re not exactly fun.” He tugged on the remaining chain. “Would you mind?”  


Thor weighed up the pros and cons as his brother batted his eyelashes at him. He dropped the bottle at the side of the bed before getting up onto his knees to deal with Loki’s chain. He began to peel the chain from his brother’s torso. Loki leant forward for Thor’s arms to move around the back. Thor passed the chain to his left hand and then threw it to the floor.  


“Much obliged, brother.” Loki made a vague gesture towards Thor’s stomach. “Might I help you out, also?”  


Thor did not respond, unsure as he was of Loki’s meaning. There was a beat, and the Loki was rolling his eyes and reaching out to press a palm flat against Thor’s stomach.  


Thor flinched – he had not realised how badly he was bruised there. His breathing sped up. Loki’s palm stayed in place, rising and falling with Thor’s abdomen.  


An ethereal green light pulsed out of Loki’s hand. It seemed to penetrate Thor’s skin, dipping in and out. He was healing him with his Seiðr. When it was finished, Loki left his hand there.  


“Is there anything else that you need me to heal?”  


They remained facing each other for a moment. Then something caught Thor’s eye.  


There was another bottle on a table beside the bed. It was purple with a cork in it. Thor thought it strange that it was there rather than over on the bar with the rest. He picked it up for a closer look. It was not alcohol, but some kind of oil.  


“Massage oil?” He thought aloud.  


Loki snorted. “I suppose that’s one use for it.”  


Thor flushed, dropping the bottle on the bed. Loki laughed at him again. He was getting pretty sick of being laughed at. He punched his little brother in the arm. It did not stop him laughing.  


When Loki recovered from his hysterics, he was still rubbing his arm. “Why don’t you lie on your front and I’ll do your back?”  


At the mention of his back Thor suddenly felt all the aches that he had been trying to ignore. As much as he was wary of any ostensibly generous offer from Loki, a massage did sound good. He nodded and lay down. He caught the look of surprise on Loki’s face as he moved.  


The first thing that Thor felt was his brother’s fingertips at one of the more serious wounds on his back. Then there was a sensation similar to when Loki had healed the bruise on his stomach.  


Loki tsked. “Layers, brother, if you start covering yourself more then you’ll find yourself receiving fewer wounds; I won’t always be here to heal you.”  


Thor felt a pang at that: Loki had been dead to him for years. His relief at having him back was still mixed with anger at being deceived as well as the lingering sense that he could lose Loki again at any moment.  


Loki spent a few minutes healing Thor – he really had been a mess – then he uncorked the bottle of oil. A moment later he was straddling Thor’s back.  


“I suppose the Grandmaster would be glad that you were getting some use out of me, at least.”  


Thor flinched slightly as oil dripped down his spine. “I do not suppose there is any chance of you doing this without talking?”  


Loki’s thumb followed the oil in a trail from Thor’s neck down to his tailbone. “No, brother, there isn’t.”  


Despite that claim, Loki did manage to work in silence for the better part of half an hour. The focus of his attention had mostly been Thor’s shoulders and neck as that was where he was tightest. Gradually, though, he started to get lower.  


Thor was on the cusp of drifting off when his brother spoke.  


“What do you think the Grandmaster pictured? Were you supposed to rip these flimsy clothes off and throw me onto the bed, pausing only to release your cock before you slammed into me?”  


Thor opened his mouth to admonish Loki but it came out as a groan.  


“We have inadvertently found ourselves in the opposite position, have we not? You are naked and writhing beneath me-” Another groan slipped out. “And moaning like a cheap whore. What would he make of us if he could see us now?”  


Loki reached the very bottom of Thor’s back. He slid his thumb underneath the waistband of Thor’s trousers. He made pleasant little circles there.  


“Might I remove these so that I can venture lower?”  


Instead of answering aloud, Thor pushed himself up so that Loki could strip him of his remaining clothing.  


Loki had to get off the bed to do so. When he was finished, he slapped Thor lightly on the inside of his thigh.  


“Spread these for me.”  


Thor did as he was bid. He felt the bed dip as Loki settled between his legs. He was doing his best not to think about what was happening. It became much harder as Loki ran his hands up the back of Thor’s thighs and then along the inside of his legs. Thor was finally unable to ignore the effect that this was having on his cock. He shifted his hips to make himself more comfortable, painfully aware that his predicament would be obvious to Loki.  


Loki’s hands left him for a moment. Then they began to knead at the meaty cheeks of his arse. Thor gave up all pretence of being unmoved: he dropped his head to the bed, groaning as he pushed back into his brother’s hands. Loki’s thumbs slipped into his cleft but they ventured no further.  


“Do it.” A whisper was all that Thor could manage. “Do it, Loki, please.”  


Loki ceased to touch him and for one awful moment Thor thought that he had gone too far and disgusted his brother. Then he heard bottle of oil being uncorked again. Loki was merely getting more lubricant.  


Sure enough, the finger that Thor felt at his entrance a moment later was positively drenched. It merely circled at first, which was pleasant enough, then it was pushing in. A second quickly followed. By the time there were three fingers inside of him, Thor was rubbing himself against the bedspread, gripping the edge of the mattress tight. He was exactly as Loki had described him earlier: moaning; writhing; wanton. It was all too much. He needed to regain his composure and he needed to see Loki lose his.  


It was perhaps unwise to move without warning Loki, but Thor was beyond speech for the time being. Loki seemed to catch on and gently slipped his fingers out of his brother. When Thor turned to face him, Loki had a questioning look on his face. The best that Thor could manage by way of a response was “You… I need to see you.”  


He reached for Loki’s belt. The gaudy thing was heavier even than the chains had been. It still snapped under the pressure of Thor’s demanding hands. Loki grabbed the hem of his tunic and lifted it over his head. Thor attempted to yank down his leggings, knocking Loki off balance and onto his back. He spread himself out in front of Thor, preening at the attention.  


Thor swallowed. There was just so much skin. Pale and smooth. Thor had been so used to seeing his brother covered top-to-toe in elaborately designed garments that earlier the sight of his arms had fascinated him; now he could see everything and he wanted to taste it all.  


He started just below Loki’s right ear. Loki shivered. Thor trailed kisses down his neck to his shoulder and on to his collarbone. Loki’s nipples turned out to be deliciously sensitive. Running his tongue lightly over one as his fingers teased the other had Loki arching up and moaning his name. As Thor kissed his way to the small spattering of hair in the centre of Loki’s chest, he realised that his brother was now saying his name to get his attention. He looked up to see Loki’s hands reaching for his face.  


Thor allowed himself to be pulled up for a kiss. Strangely enough, this seemed to be the point at which the brothers crossed the line. Before, when Thor had been lying on his front or when he was trailing down Loki’s body out of sight of his face, they could have pretended that they were with other people. There was no going back now. Thor broke the kiss to look down at Loki.  


“Satisfied, brother?” He asked him.  


Loki regarded him for a moment. “With the kiss, at least. Now, if you wouldn’t mind continuing in the direction you were headed a moment ago.”  


Thor chuckled as he began to move back down. “It was you who insisted on interrupting me for a kiss.”  


Loki mumbled something about ‘sentiment’ that Thor did not quite catch.  


The V of Loki’s hips was so delicious that Thor could not resist stopping to give one long lick to each side. He hooked his arm under Loki’s knee and pulled his leg up to trail sloppy kisses on the inside of his thigh. Finally, he reached Loki’s cock. He ran his tongue along the shaft causing Loki to buck upwards. Thor circled the head with the tip of his tongue before swallowing his cock down.  


Loki released a string of obscenities at that. Several strings followed as Thor bobbed his head. After a few minutes of that, Loki suddenly cried out “Stop!”  


Thor went cold. He pulled off immediately and sat up to study his brother’s face. Loki must have come to his senses finally, realised how wrong it was that they were doing this.  


“Loki, I’m sorry, I should never have…”  


“Oh, hush, Thor.” Loki shuffled up into a sitting position. “If you had carried on like that I would have spilled in your mouth and thus been unable to fuck you.”  


The cold flush within Thor was replaced with a hot one. “How do you wish… how would you like to take me?”  


Loki moved closer. He reached down to grasp Thor’s cock. “What would you like, Thor? You could ride me, or we could be face to face like newlyweds.” Loki worked Thor’s cock the whole time he spoke. “Personally, I like the thought of you on all fours, so desperate to be fucked that you bend over and put yourself on display for me.”  


Thor bucked his hips, chasing his brother’s touch. “Yes, like that, all fours.” He whined as Loki released his cock.  


“Patience, brother. Close your eyes for a moment.”  


Thor did so, too aroused to be wary of Loki’s intentions. He felt Loki move and heard a noise that he did not immediately recognise. He realised that it was a chain moving just a beat too late. It was cold as it wrapped around his waist. Thor opened his eyes and shot out a hand to grab his brother’s throat.  


Loki dropped the chain and held up his hands. “I merely wished to see you in the chains, to see if they were as appealing on you as I know they were on me.”  


Thor’s hand tightened on Loki’s throat. “If this is one of your tricks…”  


“No trick, for once, only honesty: I want you bound as I fuck you.” The wicked gleam in his eyes told Thor that he was not lying about that at least. “If you prefer, I can just bind your arms? You’ll still look resplendent but you won’t be quite so vulnerable.”  


Thor released Loki’s throat and held his arms out in front of him. It amused him greatly to see Loki gulp at the sight.  


Loki wrapped the chain around Thor’s forearms until they were bound in front of him.  


“Do you think that you can balance like this?”  


Thor tried. It was awkward and he could easily be knocked over but it would do for now. He lifted his hips and spread his legs for Loki to kneel between them.  


Loki’s hands were on his arse again. “Oh, brother, you are good to me.” He slid three fingers back into Thor but only for a moment, presumably to gauge his readiness. Suddenly, Loki was lining himself up and attempting to push in. It was painful and a little worrying but the head eventually forced its way inside. After that, Loki’s cock slid in almost easily.  


Loki stilled his hips and then slowly – torturously slowly – pulled back. Thor let out an intense moan – the drag inside him was delicious. Initially, Loki set a steady pace that had Thor rocking gently back against him. Then Loki took hold of Thor’s hips and sped up. He began to thrust faster and faster. Thor was jolted forward and landed on his face. He made no attempt to get back up, he just turned his head to the side to breathe and allowed Loki to hold up his hips and continue to pound into him.  


The feel of Loki’s cock inside him was maddening to Thor. The pounding against his prostate set all his nerves alight. He found himself involuntarily clenching – causing Loki’s hips to stutter and messing up his rhythm.  


Loki draped himself over Thor’s back. He placed a chaste kiss on his brother’s cheek before leaning in to whisper in his ear.  


“Oh, Thor,” He said, still rolling his hips, his breath hot on Thor’s ear. “Thor, I am so close.” He slipped a hand underneath Thor to grasp his cock. “Mmm… join me, brother.”  


Thor was overwhelmed by sensation: the chains biting into his arms and chest; Loki’s warmth and weight upon his back; the friction of the sheets rubbing his face as he was thrust forwards by his brother; Loki’s hand frantically working his cock as he nudged repeatedly against his prostate. He felt as though he were being pulled apart in a most exquisite manner. The pressure built within until it was too much and he was spilling over Loki’s fingers. His spasms spurred Loki on to his own conclusion a moment later.  


They lay there panting, plastered together. Thor got it into his head to attempt a kiss. He shuffled and strained to turn his head but he could not get the angle right.  


Loki seemed to take this as an attempt to separate. He peeled himself up and pulled out of Thor.  


Thor winced at the sensation. His back was suddenly cold. He watched as Loki got off the bed and picked up the forgotten bottle of alcohol. His Adam’s apple bobbed appealingly as he took a long drink. He looked more content than Thor had seen him in years.  


An awful thought occurred to Thor.  


“Loki, tell me you are not planning on leaving me chained.”  


A wicked grin spread across his brother’s face. “Oh, I should.” He made a point of looking Thor over from his red face down to the curve of his thoroughly-used arse. “I should commission a portrait of this lovely scene or, perhaps, a tapestry. I can have it hung in the throne room when we retake Asgard.”  


He perched on the bed and lifted Thor’s head into his lap. He placed the bottle to his brother’s lips and let him drink. As he was doing so he muttered a word that Thor did not understand; the chains slipped away.  


Thor got up onto his knees. He rubbed at his raw forearms. “Could you have done that when you were chained?”  


Loki rolled his eyes and took over massaging Thor’s arms. “I told you, the chains can only be removed by someone else, it doesn’t matter if it’s physically or with Seiðr. We should really get cleaned up – I spied a bath in the other room.”  


Thor let out a yawn that he had not realised was coming. He pulled away from his brother and lay down on the bed.  


“Later, Loki. Sleep first.”  


He heard Loki sigh as he lay down next to him. “You are not going to like waking up in that state, Thor, I promise you.”  


Thor merely grunted. He drifted further and further into sleep as his brother stroked his newly-shorn hair. The very last thing he heard before sleep took him was Loki whispering:  


“Rest now, brother. When you awake, I’ll show you the tunnel I found that will take us out of this wretched place.”


End file.
